cmcifandomcom-20200215-history
The Minecraft Movie Game
'''is a 2017-2018 turn-based fantasy RPG developed by CMCI, Expansion, Mojang, 4J Studios and Telltale Games. It's the first RPG in the Minecraft series (i'm ignoring the MROTW RPGs because TMM is basically a reboot of MROTW), but still includes many elements from the sandbox game, e.g crafting, enchanting, trading with Villagers, farming, building and brewing. A special feature in the game is that in addition to the movie storyline, three more are available (played in order). All of these are the length of a game; this means the game is in fact four games in one, four very long games. Because of it's immense size, the game requires around 19 GB(*) to install on Windows and mobile platforms. (*=I don't really know how big or small 19 GB is, i just typed something random because i thought that was big. If it's not, or overly big, please comment so i can fix it.) Story |-|Game I: Crowned= Short Summary Game I is based on the movie, and features around the same plot. Full Synopsis TBA |-|Game II: Survival Games= Short Summary Uh oh. That's terrible. Shell, Vert and newcomer Rana have been captured by a group of players who force other players and mobs to compete against and slaughter each other in terrible minigames and arena fights ! In order for the hosts to release them, the rest has no option but participate... Full Synopsis TBA |-|Game III: New Dimensions Ahoy= Short Summary Darn it, Blacky ! Why did you activate all of those portals and Dream Beds ? Well, anyways, why not take a look ? Full Synopsis TBA |-|Game IV: To the Future= Short Summary To be honest, i never thought we'd fall off the End, which happened. And now we're stuck here, falling into The Void real fast. We're really going faster and faster and... FLASH. We somehow went extremely fast, fell through a wormhole appearing out of nowhere and now we appear to be in the year 2180. All right, let's g-Wait, 2180 ? And we're pretty much stuck here ? Crap. Full Synopsis TBA Gameplay World Map So, let's start off with the world map, with a huge load of levels, all of which are numbered. How many levels are there ? Well, i think around 250 per game (DLC excepted). You move around the world by: #Clicking/tapping the level or area you wanna go to (computers/mobile platforms) #Moving around a spinning, circle schaped cursor by using the D-Pad/C-Stick and pressing A to select the area/level when your cursor is above one. On the World Map, in addition to the hub, there's also shops, stores, training areas and houses. Overworld In the Overworld (outside of enemy battles), everything is seen from a top-down perspective, and there are several rooms that only appear when you enter them through doorways, like FNaFB. You can walk up stairs and activate elevators and pistons, but you cannot jump. Overworld actions like sprinting, sneaking and blocking can be performed, and in some locations, mining and crawling. The Iventory can be opened up, but not during cutscenes. Battle There are three ways to start an enemy battle, two of which depend on the dungeon type. In the "Classic Dungeons", enemy battles occur at random, like older RPGs and FNaFB. In the "Recent Dungeons", enemies walk around, and making contact with it or it's projectiles will start a battle, as in more recent RPGs. Some enemies simply walk around, while others will try to run into or shoot projectiles at the Player's party in order to start a fight, like Paper Mario and Mario & Luigi games. The third way to get in a fight is by encountering a boss or forced fight, usually with cutscenes before and after. Another type of fight is a "Wave Battle" which has various battles ("waves") after each other. In battle, players can select a maximum of 5 characters a fight (except for wave battles). An iventory/chest/furnace/anvil/enchantment table-like interface will open up near the character whose turn it is. In the hotbar, nine attacks will be available. In a 10th hotbar slot at the left (meant to respresent dual wielding), there's a chest. When opened, characters can swap attacks and items. In the "Iventory", items are stored (mainly food and potions). The game features a "skill customize" mechanic; characters can learn new attacks at certain points or milestones, but only nine can be "carried" at a time. With the chest option (which also works out of battle), attacks (and items) can be swapped at any time. When an attack has been selected (each attack has it's own icon, e.g iron sword for an attack with an iron sword, boxing glove for a punch), button presses must be timed correctly to execute the attack (goes in conjunction with clicking on PC and stylus on 3DS). On mobile devices, the screen must be tapped, held and/or swiped at the right time and locations to correctly execute the attack. Failure to correctly execute the attack results in the attack dealing less damage, or no damage at all. There are a few main stats in a fight: Main Stats Stats that cannot be upgraded. *HP: The main stat in the game. If this drops to zero by taking damage, the character is defeated/knocked out (all characters have a different defeat animation). Said character cannot be used until it is revived or the battle ends. *MP: A secondary stat. Magic attacks consume MP. If it drops to zero or you don't have enough, you cannot do any more magic attacks without the use of Potions, which can refill MP with a certain amount. *SP: Practically the same as MP, but for Special attacks and Skill, rather than Magic. *GB: By taking damage or attacking, the GigaBreak bar (also known as the Overlimit bar) fills a little. When full, you can perform one of two powerful attacks a character (selecting one will 100% deplete the bar), known as a "GigaBreak" or "Overdrive". These attacks are overdone and exaggeratedly powerful, and you'll thus have to use 'em wisely ! Other Stats Stats that can be upgraded using level ups or Potions (only temporary when using the latter). *ATK: The higher this is, the faster your attack is. The faster it is, the more likely your enemy will be surprised and get a random status effect. *POW: The higher this is, the more damage you deal. *DEF: The higher this is, the less damage you receive (excluding Shields and other blocking moves). *SPEED: Determines how fast it'll be your character's turn; the higher, the more likely your character will get to attack before the enemies and/or other characters. Status Ailments Some attacks and Potions can and/or will cause a status effect, each of which effects your character(s) and/or the enemy(/ies) differently. Eating cookies, cooked mutton, cake, pumpkin pie, cooked salmon, clownfish, beetroot, beetroot soup or any kind of stew will heal the character and stop any negative effects. *Burning: The character/enemy is on fire and takes damage every second. *Poison: The character/enemy is poisoned, and takes damage every turn. *Frozen: The character/enemy cannot move for 2,5 turns. *Slowness: SPEED is decreased. *Weakness: POW is decreased. *Mining Fatigue: ATK is decreased. *Strength: POW is increased. *Haste: ATK is increased. *Speed: SPEED is increased. *Jump Boost: Character/enemy will automatically jump and avoid any attack twice in a row. *Nausea: The character/enemy takes 20% damage every turn and has a 45% chance to get another status effect. Attack has 85% chance of missing. Lasts three turns. *Blindness: Attacks always miss the target. Lasts two turns. *Resistance, Fire Resistance: Reduces damage by 20%. Fire Resistance gives immunity to any form of fire, lava, fire charges, fireballs and TNT. Both last 3 turns. *Invisibility: ATK is increased with 70%. Enemies have a 15% chance to attack the invisible character (most of the time they attack others, which makes sense), and if they do, the attack will miss (also makes sense). Last 2,5 turns. *Night Vision: Allows characters/enemies to see invisible characters and actually damage them. Has the same effect as Spectral Arrows when used to invisible characters. *Wither: Health bar turns completely black, preventing players from seeing the victim's HP. Half of the time, victims take damage every second, while the other half of the times victims take damage every turn. The numbers indicating how many damage attacked characters/enemies take is also obscured as well. Lasts four turns. *Health Boost: Target's HP is increased with 25% for 2 turns. *Absorption: Fifty extra HP is added to the total for two turns; all damage dealt '''is inflicted to that HP, which cannot be regenerated naturally, but they do give extra armor points and reduce dealt damage. *Glowing: Caused by Spectral Arrows. All enemies will attack the victim(s) and the victim(s) only. When used on Invisible targets, the effects of Night Vision are applied to the enemies. *Levitation: Character slowly rises up for three turns. After those turns, the victim falls down and loses 50% HP. *Luck: Increases chance of receiving high-quality loot after battle, increases the (E)XP received after battle, increases the chance of getting critical hits and Lucky hits and decreases the chance to miss the target. *Bad Luck: Does exactly the opposite of Luck. Defeated characters cannot be revived until after the fight or if the player loses, unless rare special potions are used. If all characters are defeated, the player can revive the party with full stats while the enemies remain the same, but in order to do this, 15 Diamonds, 5 Emeralds, 20 Iron or 25 Gold must be payed. Hub TBA Game Modes *Normal: The main mode *Classic: All levels are Classic Dungeons. Unlocked after beating the game. *Modern: All levels are Recent Dungeons. Unlocked after beating the game. *Hardcore: The game plays like a roguelike and Minecraft's Hardcore mode; once a character is killed, it's gone for the rest of the game. To compensate with this, enemies are weaker and cutscenes are removed. Unlocked after beating the game on Hard. *WHAT THE FREAKIN' HELL OMG OMG OMG: The player's characters and the enemies are all extremely overpowered and have OP items and gear. Unlocked by beating the game on Impossible Mode. *Wave Only: The Overworld/Hub is removed; all levels are now Wave Battles. Unlocked by beating the game. Enemies Areas Items Playable Characters Bold denotes unlockable characters. File:Alex.png|Alex, the main character. Stats: 417 HP, 250 MP, 290 SP. Starts with 20 POW, 25 ATK, 10 DEF and 8 SPEED. File:Steve.jpg|Steve, the deuteragonist. Stats: 500 HP, 300 MP, 350 SP. Starts with 30 POW, 33 ATK, 50 DEF and 16 SPEED. File:Bob.png|Bob, one of three tritagonists. Stats: 450 HP, 270 MP, 280 SP. Starts with 27 POW, 30 ATK, 12 DEF and 38 SPEED. File:Joe.png|Joe, one of three tritagonists. Stats: 250 HP, 170 MP, 205 SP. Starts with 20 POW, 28 ATK, 23 DEF and 21 SPEED. File:Mark.png|Mark, one of three tritagonist. Stats: 300 HP, 380 MP, 350 SP. Starts with 10 POW, 20 ATK, 31 DEF and 27 SPEED. File:MROTW_Skeleton.jpg|'Clavicle Collarbone', a major character on both sides. Stats: 730 HP 500 MP, 420 SP. Starts with 70 POW, 63 ATK, 50 DEF, 60 SPEED. WS.png|'Blacky Sacrum', helper of Clavicle Collarbone. Stats: 695 HP, 475 MP, 450 SP. Starts with 68 POW, 65 ATK, 47 DEF 59 SPEED. Enderman.png|'Jack Tender', pacific Enderman. Stats: 490 HP, 400 MP, 380 SP. Starts with 42 POW, 50 ATK, 23 DEF and 45 SPEED. File:Creeper.png|'Shell Vert', peaceful plant (HEY!), kinda all-around and versatile. Stats: 460 HP, 296 MP, 400 SP. Starts with 45 POW, 42 ATK, 38 DEF and 40 SPEED. Trivia *Clavicle Collarbone and Blacky Sacrum are the only playable characters to also appear as bosses. Jack Tender and Shell Vert are also bosses, but they were mind-controlled.